This invention relates to an improvement in artist""s painting instruments having a replaceable brush head resulting in economy, as well as being provided with a more comfortable and less fatiguing grip handle for the painting instrument.
Cartridge fountain pens are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,035 to Peters et al. shows a cartridge refill pen which is opened and closed by the relative movement of interconnected parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,443 to Rubin shows a writing instrument, which is replaceable and has a bulbous grip. The patent states that the grip ergonomically engages the surfaces of the user""s thumb and fingers. The patent frther mentions that the hand held implement can be used for a variety of manual activities.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an artists"" instrument, such as an artists"" brush, in which the ferrule and tuft constituting a brush head at the end of the instrument may be replaced, as needed, by unscrewing the brush head and forward barrel from the rear barrel part of the writing instrument.
It is known that some artists have an allergic reaction to certain ferrules fabricated out of nickel and chrome. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-allergic ferrule of stainless steel.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide the front barrel of an artist instrument having a rearward projecting section of reduced diameter so that a soft flexible tubular grip can be placed over the reduced diameter section whereby the grip section has a larger diameter than the diameter of the known artists paint brushes resulting in less tiresome and easier handling of the artist""s instrument.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an artists"" instrument in which the forward and rear barrels are screw connected and have only the gripping part of the instrument covered in a soft yieldable material for both comfort and ease in painting.
In order that the invention may be clearly understood it will now be described in further detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.